Ah! Sakura-sama!
by Killiko Jun
Summary: Syaoran Li, now attending Nekomi Tech, phones up the Goddess Relief Office by accident one day, and meets the First Class Goddess Sakura. Things go terribly awry when Sakura grants him a wish and magical phenomena occur! A tale of romance, action and magi
1. Prelude to a Wish!

Ah! Sakura-sama!  
Chapter 1  
  
Prelude to a Wish!  
  
by Killiko Jun  
killiko_jun@yahoo.com  
  
-----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and Ah! Megami-sama/  
Oh! My Goddess! belongs to its rightful company.  
  
There, now I don't have to say some cheesy 'don't sue me!' line.  
And yes, don't distribute it unless I give you permission.  
  
Okay, about this fanfic. It's a crossover with another anime called  
Oh! My goddess! And for those of you who don't know what it is, I'll  
be glad to give you a basic run-through about this anime.... besides  
the fact that it has beautiful illustrations.  
  
Oh! My Goddess! is about a college boy who attends Nekomi Tech.  
One night, he phones up for some delivery food, but end up calling  
the Goddess Relief Office.  
  
Suddenly, a woman appears through a mirror and says that she   
is Belledandy, First Class Goddess and here to grant him a wish.  
  
Of course, things go awry when Belledandy misinterprets his wish...  
  
So, she ends up living on the mortal plane with him, they end up falling  
for each other (duh) and yadda yadda yadda. If you get the chance, go  
rent it! I love it (though Belledandy is too much of a housewife-type  
girl).  
  
Now, with that concept playing in my fingers, guess what I'm going   
to conjure up!! Uwhahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Seeya and remember! Comment and critique welcome at   
killiko_jun@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was seven in the evening, the busy noise of bustling pedestrians  
ringing thunderously in the urban air. Tokyo was a metropolitain, framed  
with towering skyscrapers, gigantic neon signs and blinking street lights.  
On the sidewalks strode many different people, all with their own backgrounds  
and beliefs. There were your schoolgirls drooling over the newest J-Pop stars  
and anime guys, the loners who had their noses stuck in magazines,  
the mothers and fathers who were rushing to the subway to get home, the  
gangsters and their prostitutes, the businessmen and traditionalist... the list  
goes on. Whatever kind of people that stood out in your mind was probably  
integrated in this hurried life.  
  
But amongst these people, a lone man stood out, his features not   
extraordinary, but remarkably handsome in a sense. His gaze was mellow,  
quiet, calculating as he perched on his motorbike. His lips were set in a  
serious and grim line, as if a smile would completely crack his mask that  
he wore.  
  
The red light turned green.  
  
His foot drove into the pedal, a satisfying rumble shaking under his  
shoes. His heart leapt as the air rushed around him, the feeling of leather  
under palms purring in his senses. The motorbike streamlined like a   
shadow, fluidly making its way in and out of Tokyo traffic.  
Cars honked as he reeled by, angry remarks and protests easily dissolving  
in the wind. He allowed a small smile to grace his features. The thrill was   
exhilirating!  
  
Free from the world, free from all that noise...  
  
"FREE!" he yelled into the sky, even if it was muffled by his helmet.  
  
But it came to an end for he had reached his destination, the smell of   
exhaust dying with the rumble of his motorbike. Gently, he took off his helmet,  
and tossed his ruly hair back.  
  
Cool and bronzen eyes stared intently at the waxing moon. He drank   
the glow in and a perculiar sensation tickled in his bones and rose up his spine.  
  
"It's no time for meditation Syaoran, it's cold outside," he murmured to  
himself.  
  
The raucous Tomoedo Tech College dorm was awaiting him. Though he  
was extremely uncomfortable with his other dorm mates, this was his home for   
now. It was no Hong Kong but...  
  
His hands twisted the key in the keyhole and he was immediately  
swarmed by the partying crowd inside. The stench of beer and sake hung in   
the air heavily as the twenty or so bachelors partyed in the dorm. Syaoran only  
had time to sigh before he was hounded into the party by the drunk men.  
  
Outside, the cherry blossums drifted to the ground, kissing the earth in a   
feathery, long-missed embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drifting...  
  
Drifting...  
  
Drifting...  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What a strange dream..." Sakura muttered as the air rose in spirals  
of wamrth, "I've never had such strong feelings in them before. Maybe  
Kami-sama knows about them and wants to help me?"  
  
The scenery of Valhalla shifted around her as she was slowly transported  
herself to Kami-sama's throne. Well, it wasn't exactly a throne. He never  
liked calling it that, but all the other gods and goddesses insisted on calling  
it that. Sakura played with her looped earrings and was still curious as to  
why He had summoned her.  
  
Her petite feet touched the "ground" of Kami-sama's thresh hold   
and she breifly marveled at the simplistic beauty of the room. Everytime her  
feet touched the ground, ripples of light blue magic gently rolled. There  
were gold-flecked trees that were certainly more breathtaking than gold   
and a soft luminous light that filtered from somewhere that  
lightened the heart. Cherry blossums swirled around her, greeting her  
like faeries.  
  
Her dress folded as she curtsied to Kami-sama, who's very  
presence was powerful and awe-inspiring.  
  
"You have summoned me Kami-sama?" Sakura asked, her voice soft.  
  
There was no distinct way to describe Kami-sama's voice for it rose   
like a tremulous mountain but could be as comforting and peaceful as a  
stream. He spoke in all volumes, but he whispered now as Sakura had to  
strain to hear Him properly.  
  
"My child, I have an important task for you... on the mortal plane is  
a young man who is allowed to be granted one wish for his good heart. I   
have chosen you to accomplish this wish and make sure that your  
contract you make with him, binds."  
  
Sakura nodded, unaware that Kami-sama was conjuring something   
else in his mind. He smiled and chuckled, marveling at how Sakura had   
grown since she was a baby. Seeing that He was amused, Sakura giggled  
too, her sea-green eyes curved in merriment.  
  
"Ahh.." Kami-sama sighed, the smile still evident on his slim lips,   
"Go forth now, but do not be haste. You may have some time to enjoy the  
mortal life."  
  
Sakura peered inquistively at Kami-sama but bowed. What did He  
mean by that?  
  
"Oh and before I forget.. Keroberus!"  
  
A little yellow creature puffed into view, his face stuffed with cake  
and chocolate smears. He saluted cutely to Kami-sama as his wings   
fluttered. Kami-sama gestured to Sakura.  
  
"You, Keroberus, shall accompany Goddess Sakura to the mortal  
plane and make sure to report any distrubances in the realm. Recently,  
demons have been integrating with the mortals more than usual, and it's   
troubling me."  
  
"Anything you say Kami-sama!" Kero's genki voice rung as he   
floated to Sakura. From her bright smile, he could already tell that he  
was going to like her, "Well, looks like you and me are gonna be stuck  
together! You can call me Kero-chan!"  
  
Sakura grinned, "Hai, Kero-chan!" and then, to Kami-sama,  
"We'll be back in no time Kami-sama!"  
  
She clasped her hands together, the metallic chink of her bracelets  
chiding like windchimes. Her eyelids dropped as she concentrated and   
soon, an intricate and circular symbol glowed: a large gold star, a moon  
and a sun. In a blast of light, Sakura and Kero were gone.  
  
Kami-sama stroked his beard and chuckled again, "You might have  
to think about what you said Sakura..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bah!" Syaoran grumbled as he surveilled the mess of sake bottle,   
chip bags, porn magazines (which he kept very away from because they  
made him blush fifteen different shades of red) and the occasional sock   
and cigarette butt. They were all so drunk. They had just left to get even  
more sake, but from where he saw them heading, they weren't going to  
come back for some time.  
  
His room was a mess also and he couldn't believe that they had   
invaded in like that. Then again, this wasn't the first drinking party they had.   
  
His stomach growled and he sighed. He was starving and the only  
things in the fridge were ramen cups (empty) and a pink flamingo, which   
he still had yet to figure out. A bag of chips lay on the sofa and he  
made a dash for them.  
  
"Ahhh! Food!" Syaoran cheered hungrily. But it was empty too.  
  
The bag was thrown digustedly at the floor as he flopped on the   
sofa and watched the cherry blossum trees outside. He could smell   
their light perfume above the odour of alcohol and it was making  
him lethargic.  
  
His stomach growled again and he drooped his head.  
  
Defeatedly, Syaoran grabbed a telephone book and began to flip  
through the take-out section.   
  
"Hello? This is HashBrown's sushi bar! Unfortunately, our services   
are not open at this hour but we do offer a free Card Captor Sakura c..."  
  
Syaoran hung up and tried another number. And another. And another.  
And another until he spent almost half an hour dialing. There were many   
strange restaurants, some of which he rose an eyebrow to like "Miya-chan's  
Marshmallow Malt Megaplex" and "Gabi-chan's Ciao Chow  
Mein". All of them had insanely giggling teenagers on the line and he   
promptly hung up.  
  
He tried one more random number, but it surprised him.  
  
"In a moment, a representative of the Goddess Relief office will be sent  
to you. Thank you for calling!"  
  
Syaoran scratched his head and stepped back at the mirror in   
front of him.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Slowly, the mirror rippled and subconsciously, Syaoran traced the mirror  
with his fingers.It felt smooth as it rippled and something hummed in his  
bones. Then, he felt something else under his fingers, instead of glass.  
  
Skin.  
  
Syaoran yelped in surprise as a young woman's face stuck out from the  
mirror, inches away from his own. He only had a few moments to register this  
before the young woman _pulled_ herself out from the mirror, long flowing  
dress and all. A strange floating creature popped out after   
her, cute if it weren't for the circumstances.  
  
He gulped, "W-who are you?"  
  
With her face still inches away from his, she smiled kindly, "Konnichiwa,   
I am First Class Goddess Sakura and I'm here to grant you a wish!"  
  
Syaoran blinked again, "W-what?"  
  
"Oi! Ya didn't hear her brat? She's here to grant you a wish!" that creature,  
who was now _talking_ to him, said.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you look like nothing but a stuffed animal!"   
Syaoran sneered at the yellow beast.  
  
"Why you--!!" he flew forward and bit Syaoran's finger, eliciting a scream of   
pain from the young man.  
  
Sakura scratched the side of her cheek, sweatdropping.  
  
"Ho-eehhh..."  



	2. Rainy Conversations

Ah! Sakura-sama!  
Chapter 2  
  
Rainy Conversations  
  
by Killiko "aren't you glad I didn't put any author's notes this time?" Jun  
  
killiko_jun@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran glared at this 'Sakura' and the annoying little yellow beast that  
accompanied her.. He nursed his swollen finger and his dark eyebrows were  
lowered skeptically. Sakura sweated even more under his scrutiny and  
took an involuntary step back.  
  
"Who are you crazy people?" Syaoran demanded again, this time  
with a harder tone of voice.  
  
Kero flew in front of his face again, a vein popping out of his head. Sakura  
brushed him aside gently and started her introduction again.  
  
"I said, I am First Class Goddess Sakura and I'm here to grant you one  
wish!" she smiled, though was still jittery from his gaze.A sweatdrop threatened  
to drop out of her bangs.  
  
'Yeah right, like I'm going to believe THAT.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Well, you don't have to believe me, but I'm on Kami-sama's orders,  
so I have to grant you a wish anyways. Like it or not, I'm not leaving  
before you make a wish," Sakura replied, crossing her hands over her light  
rose dress.  
  
Syaoran arched an eyebrow and thought 'How did she do that? I   
didn't even do a thing!'  
  
"I can read minds," Sakura answered right after the thought ran in his  
mind, "well, surface thoughts anyways."  
  
"You can, eh?" Syaoran grinned and thought of bagging Kero and  
shipping him off to Miami, or better yet, into space.  
  
"Mou!" Sakura pouted but humour glistened in her wide green eyes,  
"that was rather mean!"  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran muttered, finding himself enjoying the Goddess'  
company... wait, what was he thinking?!  
  
Abruptly, Syaoran whirled around and grabbed Sakura's shoulders,  
his trademark angry glare on his face once more. He refused to think like  
some cracked up, hormone-raging teenager or show any emotion but distaste  
at the moment. Besides, this was probably some twisted prank created by   
his dorm mates in their attempt to match him up with a girl... like he really  
needed one!  
  
Sakura reclined back as he started to rant in her face, advancing  
dangerously close to her.  
  
"Look I don't who the hell you are, but I want you and that stuffed animal  
to get out of here! Tell whoever hired you that I don't need them to feel  
sorry for me, much less hoook me up with a girl! I don't need any..."  
  
The door slammed open.  
  
"HEY! Syaoraaan! We're *hic* back!!" he could hear Yamazaki hollar,   
followed by the drunken slurrs of the twenty other drunk dorm mates.   
  
Yamazaki held up his sake bottle, his usually neat navy hair a tousle   
now. Two others behind him were carting a cooler full of Canadian imported  
beer, but every single one of them had somehow found themselves covered   
in leaves and ketchup. They'd all been in worst situations, but Yamazaki had  
to admit to himself: skinny dipping in the campus fountain and running like  
monkies in the park was one of his most ... wittiest experiences he had  
conjured up yet.  
  
He stopped in mid-step as the picture in front of him came into focus.  
  
What he saw was a very compromising position.  
  
There was Syaoran, the grumpiest, shyiest most quiet loner of all the  
dorm mates (perhaps even the school), with his arms gripping a stunningly   
beautiful woman. Actually, he didn't look like he was gripping her, more like  
going to make out with her. A stuffed animal lay near them, and he swore  
that he had seen it in the air a moment before...  
  
Syaoran blanched.  
  
Sakura looked at Yamazaki curiously and cluelessly.Then she smiled,  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
Yamazaki blinked. Yes, he _blinked_. "K-k-konnichiwa?"  
  
Then, all hell broke loose.  
  
The dormmates and Yamazaki grabbed Syaoran by his shirt and carried  
him across the house, mosh pit style, and before he knew it, Syaoran  
was plopped unceremoniously outside, along with Sakura.  
  
"Ho-eh?" Sakura piped as she held onto Kero.  
  
"You know the rules *hic* of the dorm Syaoran, and you broke one of  
our most highly-regarded *hic* ones! There is to be absolutely no girls allowed   
in the boys' dorm! And that includes making out with a girl!" Yamazaki ordered,  
still flushed with drunkeness.  
  
"M-making out?! No! You got it all wrong! I--!" Syaoran's cheeks had began  
to blush furiously too, but of embarrassment. He was cut off before he could  
explain anything.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's unanimous that you get kicked out! Have fun with   
your girlfriend!" Syaoran's dorm mate yelled as Syaoran's belongings were all  
tossed out in a duffel bag next to him. The door slammed shut.  
  
Syaoran's shoulders sagged as he ruffled his hair, an oncoming   
headache pulsing in his brain. First he encounters some freaky girl and her   
rabid pet _beast_, and now he was kicked out the only cheap lodgings in  
Tomoedo, or Tokyo for that matter.  
  
His amber eyes flickered to the parking lot. At least he still had his bike.  
  
He stood tiredly and slung his duffel bag over his shoulders, sleepy   
and frustrated.  
  
He started as he heard snifflings in the still night air.  
  
Sakura gripped the fabric of her smooth pink dress, creases forming  
in her lap. Kero patted her shoulder sympathetically, though he didn't know  
why she was tearing up. When she looked up at Syaoran, something stabbed  
in his heart.  
  
Two pools of enchanting sea-green gazed at his, clouded with so many  
tears, he could see his own reflection in those depthless eyes. Sakura sniffled   
and she rubbed the tears out of her eyes, but they flooded back.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Li-san... I made you lose your home... I'm so so sorry..." she  
apologized and the sincerity in her cracked voice made Syaoran wince.   
  
She looked back down, ashamed, but couldn't suppress her whimpers  
and sobs. Her tears stained the cement but a hand reached out for her. She  
peered at Syaoran, surprised and confused as she was carefully lifted off the  
ground.  
  
Gruffly, Syaoran spoke, "It's nothing. I couldn't really stand being around  
them anymore.And it's not my home, it's just a dorm," he sighed, "I'll just have   
to find another place to live."  
  
He headed to his motorbike and saddled himself on the leather seat.  
His duffel bag was strapped behind him as he began to strap a helmet on  
his head too. Sakura stood uncomfortably, staring at him. Syaoran tossed a  
matching green helmet to her and she caught it easily. She cocked her head  
to the side.  
  
"What? You're not coming?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura strapped the helmet on as Kero levitated in the air.   
  
Syaoran looked at her outfit, "Umm... I think it's best if you change into something  
less... puffy?"  
  
Sakura looked down at herself and sweatdropped. That was the last time  
she was going to let Tomoyo design her costume. She closed her eyes and  
her clothes willed away and she reappeared in a long-sleeve and white-collared  
light blue shirt and a mustard yellow skirt. White wing insignas were sewn on  
her collarbone. She beamed.  
  
Syaoran held back a rising blush as she wrapped her arms around  
his body.Kero sneered at Syaoran from his perch on Sakura.  
  
"Don't be thinking some dirty thoughts in there, brat, else I'm gonna give  
you a beating you'll never forget!" Kero threatened, pumping out his fist to  
emphasize his meaning.  
  
Syaoran smirked through the visor of his helmet, "I'd like to see you try  
stuffed animal."  
  
Before anyone could reply, however, the motorbike revved to life and   
they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura played with her sleeve as they were turned down once again.  
It was the fifteenth time they were turned down because none of the lodgings  
in Tomoedo accepted co-ed living quarters. She was ushered in quite a few  
times but Syaoran had dragged her back out, giving a death glare to the  
male land lords.  
  
Syaoran slipped some money in the vending machine and two soda  
cans rolled out. He handed one to the Goddess and opened his. With a   
satisfying gulp, he downed the soda. He was still hungry, moreso now that  
the night cold was getting fiercer.  
  
He found Sakura sitting on the bench, her head bent in prayer. The  
streetlight bathed her in a white glow, artificial, but still making her appear  
etheral. Which was true because she was a Goddess after all.  
  
The crickets chirped in the thick grasses of the King Penguin Park and he  
leaned forward, elbows propped on his knees and soda can poised to be downed  
again. There were many thoughts going through his mind, like what if his  
family found out? Coming from Yamazaki's mouth, his predicament was doomed  
to become an elongated and extremely exaggerated tale. He had given up trying  
to convince himself that Sakura wasn't a Goddess after her display of magic and  
the fact that she seemed to know who he was. Syaoran was so deep in worrying   
over himself and what to do with Sakura that he didn't hear her speak.  
  
"Huh? Come again?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright," Sakura beamed, her hands still clasped  
around her unopened soda can.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Silence ensued for the next few minutes and Syaoran shifted inwardly.  
Kero was unusually quiet, zipping around his motorbike and examining the   
park. It was as if he was on patrol of something.  
  
Sakura toyed with the soda can, having never seen one in her entire  
life. She had seen Syaoran drink out of it, but there was no hole for whatever  
liquid in there to drink out of. Syaoran reached over for her can and popped  
it open for her. She delighted herself in listening to it fizz before sipping  
the sugary drink.  
  
She is so much like a child, Syaoran observed through half-lidded eyes, but  
her name does suit her. Cherry Blossum. Like the ones in this park.  
  
"Ying Fa..." Syaoran whispered into the cool air.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura asked, startled for some reason at the words.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all..." the young man mumbled as he finished  
off his soda.  
  
Sakura sipped her drink and gazed honestly at Syaoran, "There's  
something bothering you Li-san. I don't need powers to sense it. What's  
the matter?"  
  
She was amazingly direct and Syaoran had underestimated her   
again. This girl had more surprises than he'd ever encountered. Sighing   
defeatedly, he stared at the full pale moon.  
  
"I'm just worried about what my family is going to think of me being  
kicked out of my dorm like that. My family is rich, one of the richest in   
Hong Kong, but I made them trust me enough to let me explore the world   
on my own. If they hear that I failed and got kicked out because of a girl   
no less..." Syaoran rubbed the nape of his neck, no explanation needed  
any further.  
  
"Ahh.." Sakura nodded sagely and apologized again for causing so much  
trouble. Syaoran waved it off again.  
  
"I told you already it isn't your fault. It couldn't be helped and it was  
more my fault than yours. Don't worry about it," Syaoran replied.  
  
There was that silence again, but this time, it was more comfortable,   
peaceful. Sakura breathed in the air, a tangible waft of cherry blossums  
mixed with the crispness of the air. She studied Syaoran's profile. Harsh brown  
eyes stared into the distance, a perfect mask from the emotions toiling inside  
of him. He had a strong jaw and pouty lips that were usually frowning, she  
noticed. Unruly chestnut locks draped over a pair of dark eyebrows. He was  
quite handsome, Sakura admitted, too bad he was being so distant from her.  
  
Where in the world did THAT thought come from? Sakura mused and  
turned her head a bit to hide her light blush. She was caught staring.   
  
Syaoran locked gazes with her, having caught her staring. What was  
she doing? Her face was concentrated onto on him and he willed himself  
not to drown in those enticing eyes of hers. Her beautiful auburn hair  
framed her round, fair face and accentuated her rosy lips...  
  
What romantic trash, Syaoran berated himself, but he found himself  
liking the attention. And it scared him.  
  
He wasn't lusting after, far from that. Something in his heart was  
beating helplessly against his chest, like a butterfly. With every beat of  
his heart, that butterfly would pound against his chest. Something painful,  
but something oh so more... wonderful. Syaoran couldn't point his finger at  
it, but his nerves rushed thrillingly as he gazed onto Sakura.   
  
But there was something else. Something so long forgotten and  
engraved in his mind that he didn't know why he felt such a familiarity  
with Sakura.  
  
A brief flash of sunlight, smell of mint in hot summer air.  
  
Without thinking, he spoke words that would forever change his life.  
  
"I wish a girl like you could stay with me forever..."  
  
A column of luminous blue surrounded the two and Syaoran felt  
his whole body tingle. His heart raced. A distinctive cackling, like lightning,  
rushed into his ears. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was very unnerving to be  
surprised like this. He had trained long enought to know that this was  
magic working. Extremely powerful magic.  
  
Sakura reached for the heavens and an intricate gold symbol glowed beneath  
the two. The winds whipped the trees and the sky darkened. The ground was  
practically thrumming with power. The streetlights flickered and swayed riigidly  
and the sand in the park sifted in the wind.  
  
When all the commotion died down, Sakura smiled happily at Syaoran.  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  



	3. Overnight

"Ah! Sakura-sama!"  
  
Part 3  
  
Overnight  
  
By Killiko "dying from the lack of Kit's 'A Capella'" Jun  
Killiko_jun@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Many apologies for such a delayed chapter! ^_^;   
You guys tell me if I should keep my chapters in Word format  
from now on, or as a part of the e-mail, okay? Your input is very  
special! I'll _try_ to keep the chapters consistent, but I  
was on a long Writer's Block. Gomen nasai minna-san!  
  
Oh yeah, I'm Cantonese. Geez, what's the chances of THAT  
being? ^_^; Just that whole language discussion made me   
realize just how much I actually understand! ^_^ Too bad  
I don't speak Mandrain. I try, but damn, I sound so stupid!  
  
Oh yes, in future chapters, there will be some minor...  
alterations *evil glint* You shall all see.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend NET for being so  
insistent about more chapters. And to everyone else  
who has been asking for more then the 'two-shot' I  
started! ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry blossum petals drifted slowly around them, and   
a light rain began pattering down. And then it began to pour.  
  
Sakura giggled impishly as she tried to cover herself  
from the rain. The wet-puppy look from Syaoran made her  
almost crack up deliriously. Kero huddled near Sakura,   
glaring at 'the brat'.  
  
"What in the world was that?! Brat, you've got some  
explaining to do!" he yelled.  
  
"W-what?" Syaoran, for once, was caught by surprise   
from Kero's accusations.  
  
Sakura saved him though, "Kero-chan, I thought you   
would recognize it when a contract has been made between   
a mortal and a goddess. I merely asked for Kami-sama's  
confirmation."  
  
"C-confirmation? Wish?" the gears in Syaoran's head started  
to click again, "WAIT! Don't tell me that what I said..."  
  
The Goddess just nodded and smiled brightly, "Yep!"  
  
"Ack!" Syaoran irked, ruffling his hair in disbelief, "please,  
please tell me you're kidding!"  
  
Sakura tilted head to the side, another one of her cute  
smiles tugging at her lips, "Nope! I don't joke about these things!"  
  
A few moments of silence passed between them as  
Syaoran blinked. No, this couldn't be true. If he remembered the  
exact words he had spoken, that would mean that Sakura  
would be… staying… with… him for… a looong time.  
  
He envisioned his family's approaching wrath, fiery halo  
of red fury and all. What was worst was what if Meilin...?  
  
Oh, of all things holy! Why?! Syaoran mentally banged  
his head on a metaphyscial wall.  
  
A sneeze caught his attention. Syaoran was brought  
back to the present as Sakura continued into a chain of sneezes.  
He gazed into the rumbling, grey sky above him, letting the  
rain drip down the bridge of his nose before he walked up to   
Sakura and wrapped his jacket around her slim shoulders.  
It was only manners to do so, though he was still uncomfortable  
with the whole wish ordeal.  
  
She gazed up at him, surprised, but her face lit up with one  
of her electric smiles.  
  
Syaoran fought down his blush with much effort and headed  
towards his motorbike. After strapping on his helmet and  
promptly tossing one to his female companion, he glanced at  
Sakura sideways.  
  
"Can't you just magic some warmer clothes or an umbrella  
or something?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, if you know anything you stupid brat, you'd know that a   
contract takes alot of a Goddess! Right now, she doesn't even have  
enough power to summon a toothpick!" Kero growled as he huddled   
closer to Sakura, "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's just find somewhere  
warm to stay the night!"  
  
Sakura nodded, the very action itself making her head spin a bit.  
She plopped down behind Syaoran, her arms wrapping him in a   
gesture for more warmth. Syaoran's face lit up like the fourth of July  
but he managed to revv the bike to life. Sakura rested her head  
on Syaoran's back and she could feel the gentle rise and fall  
of his building.   
  
Her head thudded dully as the bike cut through the street.  
With much effort, she mumbled in her companion's sweater.  
  
"There's a..." Sakura took in a ragged breath and coughed,  
"there's a temple nearby. I-it's been abandoned for years now..."  
  
"Where?" Syaoran inquired as he slowed down the bike.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated, "Two blocks  
to your left, past the second intersection, through the overpass  
and near a park..."  
  
"Alright... repeat the directions again?" Syaoran asked.  
  
But, he received no answer as Sakura had fallen unconscious.  
  
"Sakura-chan has fallen asleep. The drain must have been  
too much for her," Kero reasoned, "Hurry up and find a place to  
stay because she's the most vulnerable now. Didn't you hear me   
you stupid gaki?!"  
  
"Why don't you just shut up! The bike is already going  
as fast as it can already!" Syaoran yelled as the speed meter  
increased drastically.  
  
Minutes later, the trio had reached their destination.  
Kero immediately flew towards the temple, eyes scanning the   
aea. Indeed, the temple held some sort of magical field.  
He prayed to Kami-sama that the demons didn't know of  
this place and began to chant a protective barrier and detector  
spell. His small body began to glow golden and sparkles of  
magic trailed behind the magical beast.   
  
Syaoran gazed a bit at the creature in silent wonder.  
It was almost breath-taking the way the beast contrasted with  
the glooming darkness.   
  
He shook his head and turned his attention to  
the slumbering Goddess. She was still wrapped  
tightly around his form, but Syaoran felt that she would need  
much more than his body to keep her temperature up.  
  
The young Chinese man parked his motorbike  
inside the Temple grounds, hoping that there were no  
haunting spirits or whatnot nearby. Then, almost regrettably, he   
unlatched Sakura's arms from his form and lifted her body  
from his bike.   
  
His mouth dropped in a frown as he realized that   
Sakura's cheeks had gained an unhealthy glow of red.  
His suspicions were confirmed as he brushed his cold   
knuckles on her forehead. She was having a fever.  
  
Hurriedly and ignoring the ache in his own  
head, Syaoran huddled Sakura' body in his arms  
and rushed to the interiors of the temple. The rain  
thundered down mercilessly outside and the wind  
swayed their onslaught to batter upon the temple's  
paper-thin doors.   
  
Syaoran reverently laiy Sakura down,  
somewhat disappointed that there wasn't even an  
old futon in the room. He ran out of the temple  
once more, remembering that he forgot his duffel bag  
on his bike.  
  
When he returned, his chest was heaving  
and his whole body was sopping wet. His socks  
made puddles of water over the hardwood floor but  
he had endured worst. Syaoran's nose wrinkled in  
concern as he studied Sakura's sick form. He took off  
his jacket, which had been drenched from the storm,  
and took some towels from his duffel bag.   
  
Syaoran remembered one day when his  
sisters had brought him to a training trip. His eldest  
sister had said that if anyone had ever gotten sick,  
and he didn't have any medicine on hand, the best  
way to keep the person safe and from falling any more  
sicker was to create and keep body heat within the  
person. Of course, Syaoran's wet ofudas would probably not  
do anything in this situation and would probably burn  
the decrepit temple to the ground.  
  
He laid the towels vertically across the floor,  
grumbling a bit at the lack of any heaters. He also  
cursed the loud, magical beast that flew in from the  
storm. Of course, Kero splashed Syaoran as  
he shook his wet fur, thanking the mortal for calling  
him an [expletive]ing [expletive].  
  
Syaoran unfolded a thin blanket and after  
placing Sakura onto the towels, wrapped her tightly  
with it. He glanced around in the room, but found  
that it spun in his vision.  
  
"W-what are you doing you gaki?! Don't try to   
molest Sakura!" Kero raged in front of Syaoran's  
face, his paws posed threateningly at him.  
  
"I-I'm not trying to do that! Stupid... stupid  
stuffed animal..." Syaoran found that he was losing strength with  
even trying to fight with the mangy thing. His eyes were  
half-lidded as he found the floor fastly approaching his vision.  
  
"MMMppppfffth!!!' Kero's scream muffled underneath  
Syaoran's weight.  
  
With his head propped near Sakura's arms and  
his tired body curled near the Goddess' vincinity, Syaoran  
finally found sleep.  
  
Kero whined piteously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She dreamt of many things. She dreamt of slurred colours   
and children laughing. She remembered how Valhalla's  
angellic choir would rise in cresendo and move her heart  
to tears. She saw the times when she would be caught   
gazing almost longingly at the mortal plane... but couldn't  
explain just why.   
  
Above all, she longed for the touch of a pale man's  
fingers. She desired his feathery whispers and soft-spoken  
eyes of tenderness. She wanted to see him smile instead of  
frown upon her.  
  
And there he was, a light so pale and so out of reach  
that she gasped in surpise and longing.  
  
But, the light winked out of existence and she found that  
she was cold once more.  
  
"I... no, please don't leave me. I know who you are.  
Please. At least you should let me say goodbye..."  
  
But no one answered her.  
  
Holding back her tears and a sigh of fatigue, she  
wrapped her arms around herself. Then, from the oblivion,  
a figure strode towards her, its outline shrouded and wavy, like  
spider's thread.  
  
She reached out for the figure and she caught the   
smell of autumn and the vision of poplar trees. It stood still,  
watching her intently but there was such longing that echoed  
her own feelings...  
  
The figure suddenly turned away and ran back into  
the oblivion, leaving her with nothing but faded remnants. She  
caught the tingle of wind chimes and a rush of a brook  
but even those sensations were beginning to fade away from  
her...  
  
And then, she woke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He dreamt of many things. He felt flashes of his  
childhood past. He remembered how his mother's garden  
always managed to smell like spring grass and fresh leaves.  
He saw the times when he would be training behind closed doors  
and relived the fleeting feelings of pain and glory, honour and  
disappointment.   
  
But the most poignant vison he had was of a petite,  
shadowed figure who was hidden by graceful, poplar trees.  
The figure reached out a hand and he realized that something   
sprung out of that hand.  
  
A white, gossamer bird flew towards him, eyes as  
red as rubies and sparkling with flaxen gold magic. Just  
as he felt the warmth fo the bird's aura, however, the world turned  
dark and he slammed into an invisible barrier.  
  
The figure suddenly whipped around and the poplar  
trees swallowed up the shrouded illusion. He cried out silently  
as a painful pang threatened to burst through his chest.  
  
And then, he was swallowed by the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you feeling better?" a soft  
voice questionned as the Goddess opened her heavy eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura mumbled unintelligently, "K-kero-chan?  
I feel so tired."  
  
Her yellow guardian beast immediately perched a  
paw onto her forehead and she felt the tingle of magic   
rush into her nerves. She gasped unexpectedly at the  
infusion of magic but welcomed the electrifying cackle  
within her system.  
  
She rose, albeit slowly and was hugged by Kero.  
She smiled ernestly and patted the worry-ridden creature.  
  
"I hope you're feeling better!" Kero's face  
screwed up a bit, "I had to sleep on the cold floor because  
of the stupid gaki! Good thing I managed to squeeze out   
from under him. Stupid dolt."  
  
Sakura's eyes automatically honed onto Syaoran,  
who was a heap on the floor. Water from his wet clothes  
surrounded his quasi-dry form and Sakua was aware that she was  
warm in a blanket.  
  
Her eyes softened and her heart was grateful. Then,  
a little twinge of sadness intercepted her features and  
she rushed to his aid.  
  
"Kero-chan, dry these towels out on the patio  
and boil some water for now. If you can, find some honey   
and milk," Sakura was in her no-nonsense mode, giving  
the gawking Kero a stern look. His tail fell limply as  
he flew slowly out of their vincinity, grumbling under  
his breath.  
  
"Li-san, please be alright," Sakura whispered  
as she laid her hand on his forehead and proceeded  
to channel her magic.  



	4. Introducing...!

"Ah! Sakura-sama!"  
  
Part 4  
  
Introducing...!  
  
by Killiko Jun  
killiko_jun@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes my story so far ^_^; Though it  
does drag a bit. Yes, yes, I'm aware that these parts  
come out at the rate of a glacier in the Ice Age, but I'm  
typing, I'm typing!  
  
Jie Jien!  
  
"LOVE. And. PEACE!"  
-Vash the Stampede, Trigun  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he woke up that morning, instead of feeling  
a throbbing headache or fatigue in his muscles, he felt  
refreshed. Syaoran inhaled the morning air that delightfully  
tingled with dew and smoke.  
  
Wait a minute... smoke?  
  
Syaoran bolted from his makeshift bed and quickly  
ran through the temple, searching for the source. If there  
was a fire, the whole temple could be burnt down!  
  
He passed by the kitchen door and then hurridely  
backtracked. What he saw immediately induced a   
sweatdrop to form.  
  
Pile of dishes and oddly-coloured masses  
adorned the small kitchen counter. The stove itself  
looked like it was going through World War and  
it didn't help that something gunky was dripping  
from the ceiling. It resembled something like  
pancake batter.  
  
"Kero-chan, are you absolutely SURE that your  
supposed to put maple syrup into the cereal bowl and  
the milk into the frying pan with the eggs and bacon?"   
Sakura asked, her face entirely suspicious of Kero.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Kero stroked his chin,  
trying to look the expert, "I mean, I've watched PLENTY  
of mortal cooking shows and that's what you do to make   
a breakfast though Kami-sama knows why you'd want to  
cook anything for the gaki."  
  
"Ano," Syaoran swore that there was a light blush  
on Sakura's face, "I just want to show how grateful I  
am of Li-san!"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! The frying pan!!!" Kero screamed  
urgently as the Goddess turned around, alarmed.  
  
"HO-EEEHHHH!!!!" she panicked as the frying  
pan suddenly erupted in flames. She had completely  
forgotten about the bacon and the bottle of cooking oil.  
  
Thinking quickly, Syaoran grabbed a nearby   
extinguisher and aimed it at the stove. Before anyone  
knew it, the whole kitchen began to flood with white  
gas. As the scene cleared, Sakura sweatdropped  
at the bedraggled-looking Syaoran in front of her.  
Something about his dead pan look reminded her  
so very much of her brother.  
  
Sweatdropping, Sakura scratched the back of her  
head. She chuckled nervously and greeted the mortal.  
  
"Aa... Good morning Li-san! I, um, made some  
breakfast for you!" she offered as she tried to scrounge  
a plate of weary-looking food stuffs.  
  
Syaoran blinked. He didn't know whether to  
feel surprised that the Goddess made breakfast for him  
or be irked at the mess of bacon bits, marshamallows,  
maple syrup and yolk. He had to admit though,  
he was touched by her effort.  
  
Sakura shrunk back as Syaoran remained silent.  
Whenever her brother did that, it usually meant 'You baka  
kajuu! Don't you know even how to cook the mortral way?  
Just move over and let me cook unless you want Heaven  
to turn into Hell'.  
  
Of course, she would silence him with a righteous  
'KAJUU THIS!' kick, but that wouldn't be grateful of her  
if she did that to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gingerly dipped a finger into the motley  
breakfast and sampled it. Sakura shrunk back, surprised.  
She waited for the incoming reaction as she tried to  
hide behind her plate.  
  
He swallowed..  
  
It was amazing at just how many colours a   
human being can change into in 3 seconds flat. After Syaoran  
recovered from the shade of purple his complexion had,  
he coughed and nodded.  
  
"It's not bad," he managed without twitching his  
eye.  
  
"Really? Sugoi!" Sakura chirped, metaphorical  
flowers and happy happy things surrounding her.  
  
Syaoran nodded and reminded himself to take the  
Peptol Bismol later.  
  
"Hmm... it tastes good?" Kero questionned,  
scooping a pawful of the breakfast in his paw. He quickly  
ingested it.  
  
Syaoran slapped his forehead as a second later,  
the yellow beast dropped from the air, nosediving into  
the kitchen floor.   
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura gasped in shock at her   
now inanimate, swirly-eyed guardian.  
  
"On second thought, let me cook, alright?"  
Syaoran sighed as he gathered up the pots and pans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the morning went along rather well.  
After the mess was cleaned up and numerous apologies  
from Sakura (which were waved off by Syaoran), Syaoran  
cooked a decent breakfast with a few groceries he bought  
at a supermarket near by. When he returned from the   
supermarket, he was amazed to see that the temple was  
cleaned up. It's dusty, dank floors were gleaming in the  
sunlight. The paper-thin doors slid smoothly and without  
obtrusion. He even spotted a new laundry line at the back.  
Kero-chan, somewhat recovered, gorged himself in  
a box of ice cream that Syaoran grundgingly bought...  
out of sympathy.  
  
In the afternoon, he arranged and organized the rooms,  
giving his futon to Sakura after promising her that he'd  
buy another one for himself.  
  
But there were still many things to do. The temple,  
though abandoned, did not officially belong to them.  
He had to go through some paperwork, but Kami-sama  
seemed to be on his side today, and he quickly made little  
work of it.  
  
By 5 o'clock that evening, Syaoran stood tall on the porch,  
relieved and proud. Sakura plopped down and brushed   
a flick of her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I never knew doing so many chores was so...  
invigorating!" she breathed as she smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Invigorating?" he grumbled, "Yeah right! My legs  
still hurts from running around so much today."  
  
"Mou... I know you've done worst Li-san! Your sword  
exercises can't have been worst than running around, doing  
some errands!" Sakura retorted playfully.  
  
"How did you know I can use the sword?" Syaoran  
asked, suspicious.  
  
"Well," Sakura said, using her matter-of-fact tone,  
"It's sort of hard to miss a sword as big as yours when  
cleaning up your room."  
  
Syaron blushed, thinking himself stupid. But,  
unlike the chastising he was so accustomed to  
when he was back home, Sakura's eyes were alit  
with light humour.  
  
"Li-san shouldn't be so holed up like that.  
You should smile more often," Sakura smiled.  
  
An almost inperceptible smile graced his features  
and in Sakura's heart, she knew that he was greatful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Syaoran had the phone installed  
at the temple. He hesitated as he reached to punch in a   
phone number.  
  
'Should I tell her?' he thought, reluctant. 'But  
what would she say if she saw Sakura?'  
  
Syaroan shook his head. 'She is family after  
all. It can't hurt to talk.'  
  
But something in the back of his mind  
was bapping him for being such a moronic  
baka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kero woke up that morning, instead of  
feeling lethargic or with a stomach ache, he felt  
remarkably... energetic.  
  
He flew out of the makeshift, doll-house sized  
bed next to Sakura's and stretched his little muscles.  
He evn did a great show trying to show off a kata.  
  
His stomach growled louder than a Tokyo  
earthquake and he had the decency to blush as  
Sakura rolled over in her bed, clad in a loose  
red, navy and white T-shirt and green sweats..  
Kero's gaze shifted to the brand new alarm clock  
sitting on the table and was surprised to see that  
it was already 7 o'clock.  
  
His stomach growled once more, inducing  
Kero to forget whatever train of thought he had and  
to dash to the kitchen.  
  
He almost howled in laughter right there.  
  
Syaoran was at the stove... wearing a pink frilly  
apron.   
  
"YOU STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL! WHAT   
ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Syaoran yelled as  
he righteously made a fist, the trademark glare  
on his face. Fan girls swooned.  
  
"Aha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Kero cried as he  
flailed his tiny paws in the air. He continued into  
his peals of laughter.  
  
"I had oil jumping out of the pan and didn't want  
my clothes to get dirty!" Syaoran explained, but knew  
that it felt to deaf ears.  
  
In actuality, Kero was feeling tenacious AND  
energetic today and swiped a fresh hash brown  
from the frying pan, juggling it between his paws before   
taking a tiny, and kawaii, bite into the tidbit.  
  
He was practically crying, "This tastes so..."  
  
Kero stopped himself. He was JUST about  
to compliment the brat. "Nothing!"  
  
Syaoran barely deflected the stuffed animal  
with his spatula and began to chase the laughing stuffed  
animal around the house: he, cursing in Chinese  
and Japanese and Kero, teasing mercilessly about  
'the girly brat'.   
  
Sakura woke up just right now, sliding her  
screen door open. Groggily, she asked, "Ne Kero-chan,  
why are you so loud? It's still so early in the..?"  
  
She suddenly found herself tackled to the floor.  
Her head spun and as her vision cleared, she realized  
what had happened.  
  
"Ano... can you please get off me Li-san?"  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Her heart was beating  
fast and her face was warming up... what was wrong  
with her?  
  
A knocking came to the door and Kero swerved   
around the corner, "I'LL GET IT!!!"  
  
"NO! You stupid stuffed animal! DON'T!!" Syaoran  
cried, a strange urgency in his voice.  
  
"Ohayo! What can I do for you?!" Kero greeted,  
nimbly chewing the hash brown as Syaoran dropped  
on the floor, twitching for the impending doom.  
  
"NI HAO SYAORAN! It's me!" a raven-haired,  
slim girl decked in a yellow T-shirt and jeans greeted   
genkily, holding a newly aquired shopping  
bag, "Guess what I got from the Twin Bell Shopping mall?  
It is THE best housewarming gift ever!! And..."  
  
The wheels begin to turn in the young girl's  
head as she registered what was in front of her.  
  
First, there was the talking, yellow toy that  
was floating in the air and that had greeted her a   
'Good Morning".  
  
Second, she saw Syaoran on the floor.  
Tangled in another GIRL'S legs and body.   
  
Third, they were both blushing furiously  
as if being caught in the act.  
  
Fourth, that GIRL was wearing the shirt  
she had given to SYAORAN on his arrival to  
Japan.  
  
So, it only took a matter of minutes for  
her to prioritize her thoughts.  
  
"GET OFF SYAORAN!!" she screeched,  
blowing everyone an inch or two backwards.  
  
Then, she stalked towards Sakura, the glare   
and indignance evident on her face. She gruffly  
grabbed the front of her shirt and stared at her  
face.  
  
"Ano... who are you?" Sakura asked weakly,  
being on the receiving end of a familiar glare.  
  
"I," the young girl impulsively and implicitly   
emphasized, "Am Syaoran's close cousin and  
his FIANCEE, LI MEILIN!"  
  
"Ho-ehh..." Sakura sweatdropped as  
Syaoran sighed resignedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"... so that's why her and the stuffed animal  
are here at the temple with me."  
  
Li Meilin, advanced practioner of martial  
arts, sipped her cup of tea somewhat distastefully.  
Oh no, it wasn't the tea that was bad, no not at all. In fact,  
it was one of the best she ever drank before.  
  
No, it was the company.  
  
Syaoran recognized the look on Meilin's face  
and groaned inwardly. Sakura sweatdropped as   
a tick in Meilin's left eye started to twitch erratically.  
  
"So... this is very interesting, isn't it?" Kero  
noted, half paying attention as he was still munching  
on a plate of hash browns.   
  
"Let me get this straight!" Meiline exclaimed as she  
slammed her hands on the table. She pointed to Sakura,   
"This... this GIRL is some sort of Goddess sent from   
Heaven to grant you a wish... and she's decided to   
stay with you?!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. Sakura spoke, "Well, in actuality,  
Li-san's wish was to..."  
  
Syaoran promptly covered her mouth with his  
hand and she jumped a bit in surprise, "Ah... My wish  
hasn't be granted yet! Right, Sakura?"  
  
She nodded, though not without looking at him  
with a Look. Syaoran returned it with an "I'll explain it  
to you later" urgency in his face.  
  
Meilin crossed her arms, not liking that her  
Syaoran was touching another girl like that   
  
"Well, I can honestly say that I believe you guys...  
but only because I know Syaoran wouldn't lie to me!"  
then, she turned to Sakura, "but that gives no excuse  
for you to put moves on my FIANCEE, ya got that?!"  
  
"W-whatever you say," Sakura replied, and to  
herself, "why me?"  
  
Kero, after cleanly polishing off his portion of hash  
browns and licking the plate clean, crossed his arms   
and floated in mid-air.  
  
"Meilin, we have to make you promise us now   
that you keep this all a secret. It's a very grave manner  
because we were originally sent here to catch demons and  
watch what sort of activity they have been up to," Kero  
stared right into the Chinese girl's eyes, "if demons  
ever found out that a Goddess and a magical creature  
reside here in an undercover status, they'll do anything,  
even killing mortals, to destroy us."  
  
"So, in other words, we can't guarantee your safety  
if you speak word of any of this," Kero summed up.  
  
Meilin, aghast, nodded numbly. She fully comprehended  
the situation, though her mind screamed at the irrationality  
and incredibility of the situation. Her heart knew otherwise  
and she always trusted her heart.  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued. Sakura stood up  
and extended a hand to Meilin.  
  
"We never properly introduced ourselves. You can  
call me Sakura. I am a First Class Goddess," Sakura  
smiled, "Yoroshiku."  
  
Meilin allowed a smile to briefly play on her lips.  
She seemed harmless enough, though she was still  
irked at the fact that another girl was living with her  
Syaoran.  
  
"You can call me Meilin," she replied.  
  
A thought occured to her as she dropped her  
hand from their handshake. Meilin turned towards  
Syaoran, her catty red eyes inquiring.  
  
"Syaoran, how do you intend to explain all this  
to your mother?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. 


	5. Troubles Rising

Ah! Sakura-sama!  
  
Part 5  
  
by Killiko "Yummy yummy yummy, yaoi in the tummy" Jun  
killiko_jun@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: I'm a horrible terrible person -_-  
Yes I know I have a bunch of projects I've yet to finish  
but they're on the backburner and I'll get to  
them when I feel like it :D Sorry, but the  
last bunch of snippets, if you were reading  
properly, were DEAD PROJECTS. So don't   
get your hopes up 9_9  
  
Oh yes, Silverlight you are evoul but I have  
those fanarts still waiting to be scanned :3  
We'll see who's more evoul. En garde!  
  
And to all the people frustrated with my snippets:  
if it pisses you guys off that much, I'll just stop them ^_^  
It's no big deal because they hit and run off on me  
anyways and then I'd have to struggle to wrap them up.  
  
-----  
  
"Stop it."  
  
She hummed happily.  
  
"Really. I mean it."  
  
She continued on humming.  
  
"If you don't stop..."  
  
"If I don't stop, Li-kun, what will you do?"  
  
"I'll.... I'll tie you up in leather and then kiss you   
within an inch of your life."  
  
"Oooh.. you're SO naughty Li-kun... *SPANK!*"  
  
"Oh, baby, YEAH!"  
  
Before the two proceeded to display one of the  
many magical things in nature, they were interrupted.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
A shadowed figure whirled around in her room and   
a visible sweatdrop fell from her head. A furious   
goddess stood poised at the doorway with the light filtering behind   
her, making her features shadowed.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho... Nothing. Nothing at all!" the shadowed  
figure in the room giggled all-too-innocently as she hid  
her chibi puppets behind her back.  
  
"Tch, whatever," the goddess at the door huffed, "Kami-sama  
called you. Something 'bout your sister, Sakura."  
  
"Sakura?!" the shadowed figure gasped as she teleported  
her chibi puppets into Hammerspace(tm) and rushed passed the bewildered  
goddess.  
  
-----  
  
"Ah... here you are. Congradulations, Kinomoto-san! You  
are now officially registered in Nekomi Tech! Your schedule will  
be ready in a few days! Have a nice day!" the chirpy receptionist  
smiled brightly.  
  
Sakura nodded happily and accpeted her registration papers.  
Syaoran was waiting in the lounge room with his hands tucked behind  
his head.   
  
He looked up as Sakura beamed happily, "I can't believe it!  
My first year in school!"  
  
"You don't have school in... um..." Syaoran twirled his  
hand, thinking of a word, "well, Heaven?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "We don't have schools, but we're  
apprenticed you can say. Gods and goddesses are born with the  
innate ability and knowledge of their powers but we just learn how  
to properly use them and when."  
  
"Believe me, school isn't what it's cracked up to be," Syaoran  
muttered as he rolled his eyes, thinking of the piles of semester   
essays screaming to be done, "my personal enemy is Japanese. Gods,  
I hate that subject!"  
  
"Japanese? But you speak it well enough and your chinese  
accent doesn't even show!" Sakura blinked, surprised.  
  
"Well, it's the grammar I have trouble in. I've never  
gotten the hang of it at all!" Syaoran shuddered as he thought of  
the numerous exercises he still had yet to do.  
  
"it can't be that bad! I mean, at least you've been to  
school. To be honest with you, I'm nervous!" Sakura sweatdropped,  
"I love being around people, but this is my first time going  
to a mortal's school! I'm excited and nervous and it's confusing  
me so much!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly. "It's not that bad once you get  
over that demeaning introduction to the class. With your beauti- um..."  
Syaoran caught himself and blushed, unnoticed by Sakura, "your   
foreign features, you're bound to get some attention though.  
And don't forget about those popular snobby types. They might get   
jealous of you or try to be your bestest of friends. They're   
vipers, I say."  
  
Sakura went swirly-eyed, "You're not helping, Li-kun..."  
  
"SYAORAN~!"  
  
Syaoran was then plummeled by a oxygen-depriviating  
glomp trademarked to squealing fangirls and adoring fiancees. Meilin  
smilied cattily. She brought out a plastic bag, filled with  
food.  
  
"Look, look! I got some lunch for us! Let's eat it under  
a cherry blossum tree and have a fun afternoon!" Meilin suggested  
as she clasped her hand with Syaoran's.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he was being plowed away. Meilin looked  
over her shoulder at Sakura's still form, "Hey, Kinomoto! I said 'us'!   
That meant you too!"  
  
Sakura blinked and then smiled warmly, walking alongside  
the couple.  
  
-----  
  
She tacked her neat fingernails together as the computer   
screen displayed seemingly endless pages of data. Her eyebrows  
were knitted together in concentration as she began to type   
and spoon ice cream into her mouth in sync.   
  
"Yggdrasil system: Run scan on Syaoran Li. Search for  
any past experiences with deities or supernatural instances."  
  
She waited, the sound of a tiny constant blip resounding  
in the empty room.  
  
The screen stopped moving and she read it over. Marble grey  
eyes hardened as she threw her ice cream cup into a nearby garbage  
can and ran out of the room.  
  
-----  
  
'Wow! This dim sum is amazing!" Sakura complimented in awe  
as she proceeded to help herself with some more.  
  
"Of course it is!" Meilin puffed up her chest, "I spent  
years perfecting my skills and I can tell you that my cooking  
rivals the best of China!"  
  
"Too bad you reduce everything else in nuclear waste,"  
Syaoran muttered.  
  
Meilin promptly jabbed him painfully in the shoulder.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself, Kinomoto-san," Meilin  
inquired as she began to feed a reluctant Syaoran.  
  
"Well.. I've said it before, there's not much about me,"  
Sakura nibbled on her chopstick, "I don't have parents because   
all gods and godesses are born from Kami-sama, but I do have a  
sister, well half-sister, and a older brother. One's in charge of  
the Yggdrasil system, that's the system that keeps everything  
on Earth in check, and the other is a God of Storms. He's got an  
amazing Second Sight. I love them both very much!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Meilin looked thoughtful, "you said 'half-sister'.  
What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well... it's a bit personal," Sakura explained, "she's  
half-demon you see, but she wanted to change her ways, but no one  
can ever fully convert. Her powers can get somewhat chaotic."  
  
Meilin nodded, understanding then she asked, her eyes  
softening a bit, "Ne, Kinomoto-san, don't you get lonely without  
them?"  
  
Sakura blinked. She lowered her chopsticks and her  
expression turned tense. Syaoran's amber eyes peered  
from his dark bangs. She turned her head so that her light brown hair  
covered her melancholy spring eyes. A flash of pale hands  
reaching out for her passed by her mind.  
  
"In all honesty... sometimes I miss them," Sakura then  
brightened as she turned back to her company, "but I don't need them  
to be constantly by my side to know they love me and that I love them."  
  
Meilin smiled warmly as she placed her hands on her hips,  
"That's right! If two people love each other very much, nothing can  
stand in their way! Their bond is stronger than anything in Heaven!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked, dotted-eyed as Meilin began to  
express passionately her thoughts of true love.  
  
"That's... that's really cheesy, Meilin-san," Sakura  
murmured quietly.  
  
Meiling whirled, sending almost all the food flying,  
"Enough of the -san stuff. I think we can be friends, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and her smile lit up tenfold. "I-I  
don't know what to say... arigato Meilin-chan. But what about you?   
Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well..." Meilin placed a dainty finger on her chin,  
robust red eyes gazing at the sky, "I'm Syaoran's cousin and we  
are both from the Li Clan, the most prominent family in   
China. I like martial arts, skating and basically just having  
fun! My mother is a chinese opera singer and my father is a   
businessman. We always see each other but man," Meilin shook her head,  
"my mom can be such a pain in the butt!"  
  
"She seems like a nice enough woman," Syaoran interjected.  
  
"She has to be, Syaoran," Meiling sighed, "you're the  
heir to the Li Clan... or was."  
  
Syaoran arched his brow at her, "Meilin..."  
  
Meilin looked at Syaoran, "What? Did you think I went  
to Japan for a vacation? I'm here to bring you back before  
you lost your title as heir permanently!"  
  
Syaoran didn't seem bewildered at all and seemed to be  
controlling his emotions as he set down his food to stare  
her straight in the eye. Sakura shivered as she saw the  
wolfish appearance he held in the shade of the trees.  
  
"I won't go back!" Syaoran exclaimed as Meilin protested  
and tried to persuade. Frustration was etched clearly across his face,  
"nothing you do or say can make me! Some other butthead can take my   
place as heir for all I care!"  
  
Meilin tightened her hands into fists, "You have  
an obligation for the Li clan though, Syaoran! Your loving family  
misses you! _I_ missed you! We've been in such a disarray since  
you've left months ago!"  
  
Sakura glanced at the two quarreling and discreetly  
noted that Syaoran's eyes burned with indignance, as if  
returning to his home was an insult.  
  
"THEY were the ones who cast me out! My so-called  
loving family turned their backs to me when I pleaded  
in the rain! I doubt my mother even notices that I'm gone,  
dwelling on her stupid prophecies!" Syaoran's voice raised  
in volume.  
  
"How can you be so ungrateful!?" Meilin flailed her  
arms to the sides, eyes tearing up with emotion, "why won't  
you just admit you were the one at fault? We're giving  
you a chance to come back AND get back your title!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes flared with cold anger as he crossed  
his lean arms across his chest. He stared at his cousin,  
"I don't give a flying damn."  
  
With that, he picked up and left, his prescence  
leaving a cold silence.  
  
Sakura clutched Meilin as the girl cried into her  
shoulders.  
  
"Why? Why?" Meilin sobbed frustratingly as she   
gripped the soft wool of Sakura's sweater, "why won't he   
listen?!"  
  
The goddess gently held Meilin as the agonized young woman  
sobbed into her. Sakura looked forlornly at Syaoran's haunched  
and slowly disappearing form.  
  
'Li-kun.. what happened in China that made you come  
here?'  
  
-----  
  
That night, the household was eeriely quietly. Save  
for Kero's gargles and smacks as he wolfed down his supper,  
the table was quiet. The Guardian wasn't entirely dense to  
not notice the subdued auras his two housemates had. He sat back  
and peered at the two with his squinty eyes.  
  
"Oi, what's up? You two act as if you're deader than  
Hades' toenails," Kero said as he chewed on a piece of steak.  
  
Sakura almost dropped her fork, startled by the question.  
  
"It's nothing stuffed animal," Syaoran intoned  
darkly.  
  
"STUFFED ANIMAL!! Stupid gaki, that's it!" Kero hovered in  
the air with his spoon and proceeded to bap relentlessly on Syaoran's  
head, "Want some of this? Huh, huh?"  
  
"Kero-chan, I think you should stop," Sakura said as  
she nervously reached over to take the spoon out of the  
enraged Guardian.  
  
"I'm full. Thanks for the meal, Sakura," Syaoran  
replied quietly amongst the fuss. He left the dining room.  
  
Sakura's shoulders drooped and Kero looked at her   
concernedly.  
  
"What's got that kid so strung up?" Kero questionned,  
scrunching his nose.  
  
"I don't know, but it's time I found I found out,"  
Sakura replied as she marched after him.  
  
----  
  
Outside, things were beginning to stir into motion.  
The winds changed, the trees shivered and the shadows stretched  
as if shedding off a disguise. The moon wavered in the sky,  
its usual blue-tinted light was murky and wrong. Cats mrowled  
and hissed and the streetlights flickered and shook as powerful  
magic began to accumalate. It gripped the streets and ripped   
gaping cracks. Houses rumbled in response to the magic.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
The shadows screamed as they were torn apart all of a  
sudden and a sinister form was born to life. Ice blue eyes  
glowed eeriely as they bore solidly into the temple.   
Inky wings protruding from its back as white grey robes began to  
emerge from the murky oblivion.  
  
"Sakura," it whispered hoarsely, "tadaima."  
  
-----  
  
Killiko Jun : Must draw Eriol dressed as human penis.  
  
Silverlight :   
XD You can call it, "The Adventures of Eriol! The Human Penis!"  
  
Killiko Jun :   
LOL! HAHAAHAHAHA ROTFL! Ba da BING! We got a title ^^  
  
Silverlight :   
hum...y'know, I have a feeling that we're going to make a lethal pair. XD   
  
Killiko Jun :   
Yes... and we can make all those authors weep and writhe in   
agony... uwhahahaa... we'll see who is more evoul.. we'll make Kit,  
Tin, Sakura and all them scream out for mercy like sheep in the   
slaughterhouse!!! HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
So obviously, you guys can see that SOMETHING is brewing  
and going to take alot out of my time. Oh yeah, school sucks  
and so does real life so you get the geist right guys? ^^  
  
To check out what the hell we're talking about go to  
http://evoulduo.blogspot.com   
  
If that link doesn't work, go to Silverlight's blog at implausible.blospot.com  
and click on the Chunky Monkey link on the side bar :3 


End file.
